


Always on My Mind

by Lothiriel84



Series: A Thousand Suns [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't diedGive me one more chance to keep you satisfied





	Always on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



His finger hesitates for the fraction of a second before pressing the button, a short sigh escaping him as he watches the door sliding shut, the narrow cupboard feeling even more stifling now than a moment before. He takes a lungful of recycled air, can’t help but wrinkle his nose as the pungent smell of bleach and other detergents hits his nostrils; this is utterly inconvenient, but on the other hand, it’s a price he’s willing to pay for the sake of the dramatic entry he’s been planning ever since God chose him among the myriads of life forms in the entire multiverse as Its very own herald and vessel.

He’s never been a patient man, not even close, but he knows the minor discomfort of his current hideout is well worth it, if only to see the look of utter astonishment on David’s face. Dear old David – always wearing his emotions on his sleeve, never mind that they seldom were the ones his fellow employees expected from him at that moment in time.

Minutes tick away with excruciating slowness, and it’s somewhere between tedium and the heat death of his own brain cells that he finally realises something he’s been trying to deny for the past ten years. He’s never stopped thinking about David, not really; even as he travelled through innumerable new exciting worlds, witnessed the unthinkable unfurl right before his very eyes, the memory of his former assistant and partner in crime was always sitting at the back of his mind, a missing piece in his triumphant journey to the end of time and space.

Well, he’s back now; home and dry, and ready to take over the planet. For a moment there, he has to remind himself that for everyone here at MarsCorp, a whole decade has gone by since he stepped through the Door and into the wonders of the multiverse; he himself may have hardly aged at all, but he cannot realistically expect his David to be the same luscious teenager he left behind. Mr Velvet’s reports have been painting a relatively bleak picture – ten years of solitary imprisonment would inevitably take their toll on a mind as sharp and lively as David’s – but now that he’s here, he’s completely confident he will get the old David back in no time.

Finally, he can hear the sound of the security code being entered, and the door sliding open to reveal a somewhat familiar figure – hardly more than a silhouette against the neon glare pouring in from the corridor, soon lost in the near darkness as the door closes again behind him. 

David doesn’t switch the lights on, just stands there muttering something to himself that he doesn’t quite catch – and Holy Shareholders, but he never realised how much he missed his voice up until now.

He summons his best ‘QBBros Are Back On The Base’ smile, and prepares to step into the strip of light filtering from the grate above their heads.

“Hello, David.”


End file.
